I'll Think About It
by AshesAshesWeAllFallDeepDown
Summary: Ed and Al come back to Risembool with guess who! Noah! But whats going on with Ed and Noah anyway? What will happen! Oh the drama! Armstrong moment! NoahxEd at first with later EdxWin


**A.N)) I could not shake this fic! I tried and tried but I just couldn't do it! A little Winry action Occurs here. I think I've made the point that I'm an Edwin shipper. ^.^ **

Winry Pov

I couldn't contain my excitement. Ed was home! Al was home! They're finally here. After crossing the gate and leaving for 3 years…they're home.

I decided not to run to them. I knew they weren't going anywhere else. But before I turned away I couldn't help but stare at Ed. I don't know why but my eyes just sat there. And then I realized I was…drooling? I knew I was in love with Ed but I mean seriously? I was drooling?!

I was about to turn inside when I saw a third figure walking with them. It was a woman…and she was holding Ed's hand?

I felt rage and sadness surge through me. I viciously turned on my heel and stomped inside. I grabbed an automail arm I've been working on for a while no and my tool box and stomped downstairs. I plopped on my sofa and started working on the arm. My rage was drowned out in the pleasure of the shining metal and rough material.

I was just getting over her mood when the door slammed open revealing Ed, Alphonse and that same weird chick who looked an awful lot like Rose.

"Hey Winry we're back!" Ed's excited voice called. I wanted to melt but I was pissed so I turned with an unfazed expression and simply replied. "Oh…Welcome home." I turned back around and grinned inwardly at how well I handled that. I noticed Al giving his brother a somewhat disappointed look.

"Um...Win it's us… Ed and Al!" Al tried. "I know who you are dummies. I'm just busy." I replied carefree.

"Ok..?" Ed replied. He plopped on the couch next to me…great just great…

He grabbed the arm I was working on and examined it. "So whatcha workin on?" He asked.

"Give it back! You can tell it's an arm Ed!" I yelled grabbing the arm. He stood up. "Winry this is Noah." "They're together." Al added obviously upset.

"I can see that." I replied showing my annoyance. "Winry what's wrong?" Ed asked sitting back down. "I'm fine Ed why don't you two love birds go upstairs and unpack. I'll be here." I simply replied not bothering to look up at him. Ed looked concerned and slowly walked upstairs with Noah and a few bags.

"Winry you could've been a little easier on him." Al sighed sitting next to me.

"What about you? You didn't seem too happy about that girl or whatever." I defended.

"I don't like that he's dating her…I don't like her. I used to think she was ok but she just got worse and worse… and…I don't think she's right for Ed." He replied.

"You like her don't you?" I was so sure that was why. "No!…I just think brother should've waited instead of rushing so much." He sighed laughing a little bit.

I personally thought it was sweet he was so worried about his older brother. "Maybe you should talk to him Winry." Al sighed again.

I nodded and trudged upstairs. I was about to open the door when I heard two voices. My curiosity got the better of me. I leaned my ear against the door.

"I just don't think she should've been so catty." The female said oh-so-smugly.

"She's not catty! She's probably just upset about something." Ed explained.

"I don't like her Ed! Can't we just leave?!" She whined.

"Noah…She's my friend I can't just leave." He fought.

"Yes you can! And if you don't I'll just go." She was about to get her head ripped off by an angry jealous me!

Alright…I'll tell Winry…" He gave in…? HE GAVE IN?!?!?!?!?

"Good."She huffed fluttering down princess-like on the guest bed.

I'll tell Winry we're having one less guest Noah." He finished. I felt myself grin evilly though screaming for joy on the inside. There was a loud thump and then loud footsteps walking toward the door.

I thought quickly letting out a giggle and leaning casually leaning against the wall.

The door flew open revealing the woman.

"You!" She growled.

"Me." I laughed shrugging.

"This is your fault!" She screamed.

"No I don't think it is…I think it's the psycho paranoia that was your downfall." I giggled again.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" She snapped.

"Do us a favor and get out of my house." I kept laughing.

"Fine but Ed dumped _me_ so good luck trying to get him to like" She looked me up and down…I was still in my tube top and jumpsuit pants. She let out a small laugh before adding her over dramatic, "_you"_

I laughed and quickly replied, "Well maybe if he did he wouldn't look so miserable." I just couldn't stop laughing.

She took a step forward and did the unthinkable….She slapped me? THIS BITCH SLAPPED ME!

I smiled as she let out a huff and turned to walk downstairs. I grabbed her hair, pulled her back slightly and then pushed her forward causing her to fall down the stairs. She started to cry and she ran out of my house afraid I'd hurt her.

I lifted my chin and let out a laugh yet again. But then I remembered….Ed! I turned and ran into the room to se Ed standing there with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. I sighed and sat next to him.

"So I just wanted to say I'm not mad at you." I stated dumbly.

He turned his head to look at me and laughed a little bit. "Same Winry…" he breathed. "I always will be!" I added standing and heading towards the door. He grabbed my wrist. "I'm glad Winry…I really am…And I'm sorry about Noah…"He looked like he was in pain now. I faced him and sat back on the bed.

"You see, Al warned me about rushing but…I wanted to forget about the thought of ever being…with you…because I thought I never would be. And I thought Noah would help me do that but then…She didn't…and she begged to come here with us no matter how much I begged her not to…" he laughed at that end part. "I knew how bad she was but I kept thinking my pickiness would change…but it never did." He sighed looking down.

I stood up and smacked him across the face. "What the hell was that for?!" He screamed.

"You should never try to forget about being with me stupid! The thought of it should've helped motivate you to get home quicker!" I yelled back. He stood and took my hand. "It did Win….a lot." He said warmly.

I twined my fingers in his and smiled lightly. He did the same.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

I pretended to think. He gently presses his lips to mine…We stayed that way for a good 6 minutes before breaking off.

"I'll think about it."

~*Fin*~

**Well I thought it was soopa sweet ^^ Noahs epic bitchyness definatly added to the story. I over all liked it R&R tell me if you did or didn't **

**peace!**


End file.
